Unnamed Vulcans (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcans from the 23rd century. Vulcan aides These Vulcan aides accompanied ambassador Sarek aboard the when he visited the ship in 2268. ( ) File:Vulcan aide 1.jpg|''Played by Russ Peek'' File:Vulcan aide 2.jpg|''Played by Frank da Vinci'' Vulcan bell and banner carriers These Vulcan attendees announced the coming of T'Pau to Spock and T'Pring's marriage ceremony. ( ) File:Vulcan litter bearer, Frank da Vinci.jpg|''Played by Frank da Vinci'' File:Vulcan Bell and Banner Carrier.jpg|''Played by Mauri Russell'' Vulcan on Elysian Council This Vulcan served as an Elysian Council member on Elysia in 2269. ( ) Vulcan Executioner This Vulcan executioner is a masked man who at Spock's pon farr ceremonies in 2267, was ordered to kill "anyone showing cowardice" during the kal-if-fee. In this case, it was James T. Kirk or Spock who would be fighting. After T'Pau explained the rules, McCoy misunderstood and thought Spock would have to fight the executioner. Later, when McCoy spoke out of turn again, the executioner positioned the huge blade at his throat, as T'Pau noted "I will allow such a display only once." ( ) Vulcan fal-tor-pan guard This Vulcan guard was present, when Vulcan high priestess T'Lar supervised Spock's fal-tor-pan ceremony in 2285. He stopped James T. Kirk, who tried to help McCoy, who was involved in the ceremony, because he carried Spock's katra. ( ) Vulcan Federation Councilors These Vulcan Councilors were seated on the Federation Council in 2286. They attended the Klingon ambassadors testimony against James T. Kirk and were on Earth during the incident with the Whale probe. After the probe had left, they attended the short trial of Admiral Kirk, and applauded when the charges were dropped. ( ) 's application to the Vulcan Science Academy. The minister was impressed with Spock's record, but was curious as to why Spock had also applied to Starfleet Academy. Spock explains that it was logical to explore all options, the minister agreed it was logical but ultimately unnecessary as he and the other ministers have decided to accept Spock into the Academy. The minister again praised Spock, but his comment that Spock's Human mother, , was a "disadvantage" causes Spock to decline his appointment into the Vulcan Science Academy and join Starfleet instead. ( ) in 2258.}} Vulcan healer This Vulcan healer lived in the city of Shi'Kahr during the 2230s. In 2239 he was summoned late at night, on the 20th day of Tasmeen, by a young Spock, to the L-langon Mountains where to tend to the injured sehlat I-Chaya. He recognized Spock as being the son of Sarek, and noted that he has heard of the young Vulcan and his Human tendency to perform practical jokes. Spock confessed that he had done one, once, two years prior, but professed to the healer that he would not call him out unless a life was in danger. After gathering his medicines, the Healer transported himself and Spock to the site where I-Chaya laid, via a desert flyer, where he attempted to heal the sehlat's injuries. Unfortunately, the time that had elapsed since I-Chaya was injured had been too long, and he informed Spock that no antidote known could save his life. He then informed Spock that the best he could do for the sehlat was prolong its' life, however, he noted that it would be in pain, then added that he could also, if necessary, release him from his pain, but the decision was ultimately young Spock's to make. Spock finally decided the right thing to do was to allow I-Chaya to die with dignity and the Healer gave the sehlat a shot from his hypospray to put the beast out of its pain. ( ) Vulcan High Priestess This Vulcan High Priestess assisted Amanda Grayson during the birth of Spock on Vulcan in 2232. When Spock was born she gave him to his father Sarek. ( ) Vulcan Kolinahr High Master This Vulcan master guided Vulcans who underwent the rituals to attain kolinahr. She presented Spock with the symbol of pure logic after he underwent the rituals in the early 2270s, however Spock refused the symbol after his Human side was touched by strong emotions from V'Ger. The master melded with Spock and told him he would need to look elsewhere for the answers he sought. ( ) Vulcan Kolinahr masters These Vulcan masters also guided Vulcans who underwent the rituals to attain kolinahr. ( ) File:Vulcan Kolinahr Master (Male 1).jpg|''Played by Norman Stuart'' File:Vulcan Kolinahr Master (Male 2).jpg|''Played by Paul Weber'' Vulcan litterbearers These Vulcan litterbearers carried T'Pau to the marriage ritual of Spock and T'Pring where she would officiate at the ceremony. ( ) Vulcan Master In the 2270s, a young and rebellious Tuvok was sent to a Vulcan master to learn to control his emotions. He often spoke in riddles, which annoyed Tuvok. Tuvok told the master that he was sent there against his will for refusing to deny himself passion and rejected denying feelings he was born with. The master said that he will teach Tuvok control. He was in love with a schoolmate which was one of the reasons his parents sent him to the master. The master would teach him that love was the most dangerous of emotions, leading to jealousy, grief, and rage. It was through his teachings that Tuvok embraced logic. ( ) Vulcan Princess A Vulcan Princess was Sarek's first wife, with whom he had his first son, Sybok in 2224. She had died prior to 2229, when he married Amanda. ( ) also contradicts this by stating that Sarek's first wife (obviously meant to be Amanda) was from Earth. Note however that although Spock states Sybok's mother was a Vulcan princess, he never said that she and Sarek were ever married.}} Vulcan Space Central Contact This Vulcan Space Central contact answered the hails of the Enterprise and granted the permission for standard orbit at Vulcan in 2267. He also welcomed the starship, asked if Spock is aboard and instructed to stand by the ships central viewer.( ) Vulcans, Unnamed (23rd century)